


SDR2 Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Hope_Boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, friends - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Boi/pseuds/Hope_Boi
Summary: I'm trying to get back into writing so requests would be appreciated pleaseRules in first chapter~Requests Open~
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	SDR2 Oneshots (Requests Open)

~Rules~

1) I'm fine with fluff, angst and smut

2) The ships listed will be the only ships I do but friendships are fine

3) If I don't like your request I won't do it, its as simple as that, don't get mad

4) I'm fine with doing any au's

5) If you want it to be specific please give me the details or I will probably take my spin on it and add some things in

6) I may not update regularly as I procrastinate 

7) That's it for now, more may be added

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I hope you have a great day/night!  
> Please leave a request and bye for now


End file.
